


La conciencia de Peter Hale

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresquirrel Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Si no has leído las demás partes no vas a entender nada.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Weresquirrel Stiles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603177
Kudos: 28





	La conciencia de Peter Hale

La ardilla siente la tensión que emana de Peter conforme va conduciendo y, según lo que piensa Stiles, van acercándose hacia donde debe estar esperándolos Deucalión. No es lo único que siente de Peter, también nota su reticencia, pero eso solo puede ser la mente de Stiles tratando desesperadamente de conseguir algo de esperanza.

—Ya casi hemos llegado. —Dice Peter sin hacer falta, Stiles nota como el coche frena y sí, como todos los tópicos del mundo, el villano Deucalión los espera en un almacén abandonado. ¿Por qué hacer estas reuniones en un sitio mucho menos tenebroso? Stiles está a favor de hacer estas reuniones en las que está en juego su vida en Disneyland, muchas gracias.

Stiles suelta un ruido agudo y sabe que su suerte se acaba ahora mismo, pensó que Peter tendría algo de corazón y dado que le cae bien, no lo vendería o lo daría en adopción como un animal de verdad, pero no, Stiles ha pensado demasiado bien de Peter.

El corazón de la ardilla late a mil por hora, siente el miedo subiendo por su cuerpecito, su cola se eriza ante el peligro y no puede evitar soltar otro grito asustado. Nadie puede culparlo, es una presa que está a punto de ser devorada por un lobo.

El suspiro de Peter le hace sacar la cabeza de debajo de su cola y nota como el lobo deja de caminar hacia el interior del almacén abandonado. Stiles levanta su cabeza y ve como Peter lo está mirando fijamente.

—Eres realmente irritante. Te odio mucho, cachorro. —Murmura Peter antes de gruñir irritado y darse la vuelta, sube a su coche de nuevo y toma el camino de tierra que han hecho para llegar. Peter maldice en voz baja, y Stiles tentativamente trepa por su brazo y ve como tres personas salen del almacén y observan como el coche se aleja de ellos. —Debería dejar que Deucalión haga contigo lo que quiera, pequeña mierda hiperactiva.

Stiles mira curioso como Peter se contradice a si mismo, pues mientras dice esas palabras, acelera un poco más el coche para dejar más espacio entre ellos y la manada de Deucalión.

Peter maldice de nuevo en voz baja y agarra con cuidado a Stiles, dejándole de nuevo en la caja para que en uno de los muchos giros que tiene la carretera, la ardilla no salga volando. Cuando Stiles está a salvo, Peter respira hondo y marca en el manos libres un número que Stiles conoce a la perfección.

—Te voy a matar en cuanto te vea. —Gruñe la voz furiosa de Derek a través de los altavoces del manos libres, y Stiles se relaja ante la voz de Derek.

—Sobrino, creo que tu y yo podemos hacer un trato.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La tensión en el porche de la mansión Hale es palpable en el ambiente. La manada de Derek está detrás de él, gruñendo furiosos y con ganas de acabar con Peter. A los lados de la manada se encuentra el Sheriff con una mano sobre su arma, Scott resoplando furioso y apenas controlando el cambio, y los Argent, aparentemente indiferentes a la situación.

—Recordad, nada de atacar, hemos hecho un trato. —Gruñe Derek, y su manada gruñe en acuerdo reticentemente.

—Yo no he acordado nada, en cuanto lo vea lo voy a matar. —Dice el Sheriff sin vacilación en la voz, claramente enfadado y deseando tener a su hijo a su lado.

—Necesitamos a Peter para acabar con la manada que quiere a su hijo de mascota sexual, así que creo que no va a disparar a nadie. —Dice Derek, ya harto de que nadie siga sus planes, además de que no le importa que esté hablando así de mal al Sheriff.

Noah frunce su ceño y mira al Alpha como si quisiera dispararlo, pero cuando Derek no duda en mantener el concurso de miradas —e incluso de gruñir—, el Sheriff asiente a regañadientes y aleja su mano de la pistola.

Un coche hace que todos miren hacia adelante, y los gruñidos de los lobos resuenan por el porche de madera como si de una jauría salvaje se tratase. Derek se adelanta unos pasos y frunce su ceño cuando Peter sale del coche con una caja de zapatos en la mano.

Peter abre la tapa y todos respiran hondo, mucho más relajados, al ver a Stiles en su cuerpo de ardilla tumbada y con las mejillas enormes, claramente llenas de comida.

—¿Entonces tenemos un trato, sobrino? —Pregunta Peter con una sonrisa ladeada como el típico villano de televisión. Derek gruñe, pero asiente. El Alpha agarra la caja y coloca su frente contra el lomo de su compañero, respirando mucho más aliviado al verlo sano y…

—¿Por qué tiene la pata vendada? —Pregunta Derek con sus ojos brillando rojo Alpha. Peter se aleja un paso y sonríe, esta vez parece de disculpa, pero nadie en el lugar confía en él o en sus acciones.

—Puede que la rompiera sin querer. —Murmura Peter encogiéndose de hombros, mira sus uñas con indiferencia y luego esquiva una bala que iba a su pierna. —Ah, ah, Sheriff, si me dañas no hay trato.

Stiles observa desde la caja y está claramente confundido. 

Peter le dijo a su sobrino que prefiere hacer un trato con él ya que Deucalión no le daba lo que quería, pero es mentira. Peter ha hecho este trato para salvar a Stiles.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro plan? —Pregunta Chris con ganas de irse de aquí.


End file.
